


Our Time Will Come

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- fire, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Our Time Will Come

It's okay, Sammy's taking a leak, so I can dedicate myself to you, though I hate we gotta meet in secret.

But my baby bro is completely against our relationship, says it's unhealthy.

:

Can't tell you how much I'm anticipating our first time together, when I get to hold your sleek body and fire you up.

Only then will the desire that's burning through me finally be quenched.

:

Hear that, sweetheart? You even make me wax poetic!

Good thing Sam can't hear or the little bitch would roll his eyes out of their orbits.

Here he comes, gotta go, but our tryst's only postponed.

:

"Dean?"

"Comin' Sammy."

"Were you talking to the grenade launcher?'

"What? No!"


End file.
